fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin
Class Info Tier 0 - Bowman Her grandfather taught her how to use a bow when she was six years old; he constructed many bows that were just right for her to use, and he trained her daily. Because her family had a history of being archers, she had a real knack for it, and quickly rose to be an archer. Tier 1 - Archer At age 10, she went on her first hunting expedition with some of her friends, and thus her on-duty training began. She went on many hunting trips, and challenged some of the other archers in her tribe to duels. Tier 2 - Sniper Her training slowed soon after she ranaway from her tribe, to avoid an unwanted marriage. Her grandfather died two years before, and her father was far to busy to teach her anything new. Nowadays, she's content with making work as a mercenary, or being a substitute teacher at schools or orphanages. Tier 3 - Marksman She doesn't expect herself to get this far in her training any time soon; unless something happens and she finds herself in intense combat, or something of that sort. Appearance Her black hair is pulled back into a tight pony-tail using a yellow burrette that matches her yellow eyes. She wears a brown shirt, and dark brown pants, to help keep her hidden when she goes out to hunt. She's 5'6" and at a healthy weight, thanks to much exercise. Personality She's quiet and thoughtful, but she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She can be out-spoken and firm while keeping a level tone. She's understanding and sympathetic, keeping a mature aura about her, though she could work on her trust towards others. Sure, she trusts friends, but only to an extent - for she's afraid that they might betray her or something, like her friends in her tribe did. History Her father was the cheif of the tribe, and she was the oldest daughter. She loved her father, true, but her grandfather acted more like a father to her than her father every did. She loved the old man, and cherished his prescence always. He didn't mind that she did not wish to spend all of her time sewing or cooking like the other village girls; in fact, he encouraged it. She was the only girl who knew how to use a bow and arrow, and she could give many of the boys her age a good fight. Her grandfather constructed many unique bows, and put in his will that when he died, all of them would go to her. She was 18 when her grandfather died, and 20 when her father tried to force her to wed some guy from another tribe. Three years later, she wishes to go back to see her family and tribe, but she's afraid of the same anger, hatred, and betrayel that she had received when she spoke out against marrying the man. However, in her time alone, she's been trying to look for the positives in the forced marriage; although they are quite few in number, she really wants to go back home, if only once...﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿